


The Game is Won

by ElSun



Category: Tequila Sunrise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The world as told by Spooks...





	The Game is Won

The surf was cold as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Last night's events were going to be known for many years to come. The only trouble was that they would be buried in a section of the goverment. This isn't a happy ending if you longd for the happy sun of the west coast , you just stepped into the wrong frame. After the two returned to the beach a squad of unmarde veichles hit the beach.  
"Shit."  
"Mac."  
"Nver is ..."  
"Miss. Vallinari please come with us."  
A rather suited lady walked over to Mac her glare was enough to remind everyone present to not get in the the way.  
"Nice I seem you do make sure to keep me in a supply of assains."  
"Well this one seemed to buy my paperwork. Don't give her anything like me."  
"Ha..." She walked off as Mac made his way to the bus.  
TBC...


End file.
